


Feed me, Please

by Murosaki_Iro



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Smut, Top Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murosaki_Iro/pseuds/Murosaki_Iro
Summary: Alastor summons Angel in the middle of the night for some time alone,but not for the reason Angel thinks.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186
Collections: Oneshots Radiodust





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift request for the lovely @FandumpH on Twitter.  
> This is my first time writing something like this, but I definitely had fun and enjoyed the challenge.

“Uh, Smiles, what's this?”

“Food, Anthony.” Angel looked over the spread of food Alastor seemed to still be setting up as he slowly stepped into the kitchen. It wasn’t rare for Alastor to summon him in the middle of the night, but Angel had been surprised to find himself summoned to the kitchen, rather than the bedroom. The radio demon was bouncing back and forth as he finished checking on the food, pouring sauce over others and Angel was surprised by the sheer amount. Alastor had cooked enough to feed the whole Hotel, but it was only the two of them.

“Um, Al, it’s the middle of the night.” Angel chuckled nervously as he fidgeted with the edge of his silk night gown. If he had known Alastor didn’t want him for sex, he would have changed into something warmer, but now he was already downstairs, and he doubt the radio demon would allow him to go back upstairs to change.

“I can read a clock, Angel. Sit.” The spider sat down obediently as Alastor seemed to finish setting the table, and in spite of the time, his stomach growled. Everything smelled wonderful, like all of the radio demon’s cooking, but Angel couldn’t figure out the reason for the late-night dinner. Alastor finally finished setting the last dish, a bread pudding from what Angel could tell, before turning to face the spider. “Now, eat.”

“Huh?”

“I am aware that you are used to starving yourself while you were with Valentino, and I noticed that you have continued to do so.” Alastor replied smoothly, selecting a dish piled high with a rice mixture, sliding the dish in front of the spider. Angel looked down at it, it _did smell delicious,_ before looking back up to the radio demon. Alastor was smiling softly, but Angel recognized it as a dangerous one.

“Well, it’s a hard habit to break.” Angel admitted nervously, looking back down to the table of food, not wanting to meet Alastor’s gaze. It had only been a few months since Alastor had bought Angel’s contract off of Valentino and Angel _knew_ it had not been cheap. He wasn’t sure exactly what the radio demon had paid, but it was obvious that Alastor had been serious about owning the spider. “I’m just not used to eating anymore.”

“Time to start then.” Alastor insisted and Angel flinched slightly with the harsh tone. “No charge of mine will starve themselves, especially one that is my current favorite.”

‘ _Current, huh?’_ Angel thought to himself, lifting the spoon provided. He recognized the dish as a paella, the yellow rice steaming as Angel sampled the food. The shrimp and scallops were cooked to perfection, and Angel detected a hint of citrus with the sautéed peppers. The spider dug in happily, realizing that the dishes were all perfectly sized into easy portions: it was still too much food, but at least if Angel started a dish, he knew he could finish it in its entirety.

“Delicious, _mon Ange?”_ Alastor purred, and Angel nodded eagerly, finishing off the last bite of rice. He was almost sad to see it go, but the radio demon quickly slid another dish in front of him, some sort of fried pork served with squash. “ _Glad to hear it.”_

Angel obediently began this new dish, the crunch of the fried outer skin causing the spider to hum with delight as the juice squirted into his mouth. He took his time chewing, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the favor. Saffron and…paprika? Regardless, de _licious._

 _“Good, little spider.”_ Angel felt as Alastor dragged his gloves across his neck, massaging the muscles as Angel swallowed. The vibrato to the radio demon’s voice, the slight hum of static, made the spider’s body react and Angel coughed nervously, embarrassed by his arousal. If Alastor noticed, he made no note of it, gently placing both of his hands on Angel’s shoulders. “ _Eat as much as you can, my little Angel._ ”

“ _Sí, papí._ ” Angel cooed, trying to focus on the food in front of him as those hands squeezed his shoulder. He soon finished the pork and reached for another dish without waiting for Alastor, baked mac and cheese it seemed, although the spider was also catching a meaty scent. “Does…everything have meat in it?”

“ _And if it does?”_ Angel shivered involuntarily at the annoyance in the radio demon’s voice, having to stifle a moan as Alastor dug his claws into him. Angel did his best as he reached for the fork again, his erection throbbing under his nightgown.

Cheesy, gooey, and warm: the spider’s eyes fluttered with the first bite. Thanks to his arousal, the slimy texture of the cheese in his mouth served to only excite Angel more and he felt his cheeks grow warmer with his embarrassment. Was this Alastor’s plan to make him enjoy eating again? If so, Angel would happily oblige and he swallowed the pasta, eagerly reaching for another mouthful.

“ _No.”_ Angel was surprised to find his wrist forcefully grabbed as Alastor reached around him, stopping the spider as he brought another morsel to his mouth. Angel watched with both fear and arousal as Alastor plunged the fork back into the gooey mess, bringing out a larger portion with what Angel was sure was a piece of ham on the end. He felt as Alastor tipped his head back, stroking the spider’s neck as their eyes met.

Two glowing red orbs sitting above a golden grin glared down at the spider, and Angel couldn’t help his moan as that gloved hand held his neck in place, its twin moving Angel’s hand to bring the portion to the spider’s waiting maw. Angel’s ignored member leaked furiously as Alastor held the food above the spider’s mouth, teasing Angel with the delicious pasta.

“ _Por favor, papí~”_ Angel begged, noticing a look of surprise flash across Alastor’s face at the spider’s moaning tone. It was quickly replaced by mirth, the radio demon chuckling as he leaned down, pressing the fork closer to Angel’s eager lips.

“ _You are truly aroused by anything, my dirty little Angel~.”_ Alastor cooed, Angel parting his lips in anticipation as the Overlord touched the fork against them. Slowly, carefully, Alastor pushed the utensil in, keeping their gaze locked as he fed the spider. Angel groaned softly as he accepted the food, loving the chewy feel of the ham with the smooth, gooey warmth of the cheese and pasta. He chewed and swallowed the morsel quickly as Alastor slid the fork from his mouth and Angel noticed the slight heaviness that entered Alastor’s breathing. “ _Again?”_

 _“Sì, Alastor, please.”_ Angel begged, thrusting his hips up slightly to rub his throbbing erection against the fabric of his dress. The Overlord chuckled at the display beneath him, moving Angel’s wrist back to the dish as he danced his fingers along the spider’s neck. Angel was barely surprised when he felt the dark tentacles slide against his fur, the appendages dancing along his sensitive skin as Alastor brought another fork full of the noodles and cheese to the spider’s mouth. Angel opened his mouth wide as he moaned, one of the searching tentacles finding his ignored erection and wrapping itself around him tightly. Alastor’s own breath quickened at the sound, and he plunged the fork into Angel again, the spider unable to help his thrust up as he was fed.

“ _Yes, Angel…_ ” Alastor cooed, finally releasing Angel’s wrist as he slid his hand into Angel’s chest, gripping the fur tightly as his tentacles continued to toy and play with the spider. Angel did his best to continue eating as the Overlord toyed with him, those claws gripping and dancing along his fur as he swallowed more of the meaty cheese, each spoonful forcing another moan from his throat. Every moan from Angel was answered with a sigh from Alastor, and as he finally finished the dish, the pair were barely more than panting messes. Angel’s erection had soaked both his nightgown and the appendage that held him, and he watched Alastor with fluttering eyes, waiting to see what the radio demon would do next. What dish would grace his lips next, or was Alastor wanting to feed him _something else?_

“ _Still hungry, mon petite araignée?_ ” Alastor breathed, his deep guttural voice merely causing Angel to shiver in response. The spider gasped as the hands and tentacles gripped him tighter, and he glanced down as he heard one of the appendages sliding another dish toward him. A vegetable this time, Angel’s best guess being asparagus, given the shape and color and he could see the dark brown flakes on the bacon that rested between the stalks. Angel frowned as the dish was stopped just out of his reach and he turned his eyes back up to Alastor. The radio demon was still smiling down at him hungrily, a deep chuckle escaping him as he saw the spider’s confusion. “ _Well, go on._ ”

“Al, it’s-”

“ _Are you refusing to eat, Angel?_ ” Alastor cooed, but Angel was more than aware of the threat laced in the words and he took a deep breath, slowly leaning forward from the chair as he stood. The tentacles loosened their grip as he moved, Angel leaning across the table as he dug his fork into this new offering. The moan that escaped the spider was loud and flowing as he felt Alastor pressing himself into him, Angel painfully aware of the Overlord’s throbbing member even with the fabric that still separated them. Alastor gripped Angel’s waist tightly, grinding himself into the demon as Angel did his best to bring the stalk to his mouth, sliding the slimy vegetable down his throat. Definitely asparagus, sautéed with butter and bacon and Angel moaned as he heard the snap of Alastor’s pants unfastening. “ _Well, Anthony?_ ”

“I-it-it’s de-deli-”

“ _I can’t understand when you stutter._ ” Alastor cooed, one of the tentacles taking the fork from Angel’s hand as the spider was pinned to the table, the tentacles holding all four of his arms against the wooden surface as two more spread his legs. Angel moaned as he felt Alastor’s gloved hand over his ass, knowing what the Overlord meant to do as the tentacle brought a larger helping of the vegetables to his mouth. “ _Speak clearly, my sweet spider._ ”

“ _Delicious, Alastor._ ” Angel managed to moan as he felt the Overlord’s tongue dance across his opening, the tentacle not wasting any time in shoving the fork into his open mouth. Angel almost thought Alastor meant to violate him from both ends from how far the appendage slid down his throat, the spider disappointed that he was denied the taste of his meal. He heard Alastor chuckled as he ate the spider’s ass, snapping as he ordered the tentacle to withdraw and Angel coughed as the fork was brought back out of his throat. When he managed to open his eyes, the tentacle held another offering for Angel to try, this time hovering patiently for Angel to indulge.

“ _Cazzo~_ ” The slimy, buttery texture of the stalks, the slight crunch to the softening bacon: Angel couldn’t help but moan as he was fed, bite after bite until the dish was gone and just like with the ones before, the spider was sad to see it go. Angel was beginning to feel full with all the food he had eaten and he groaned slightly as the tentacle hovered over Alastor’s spread, deciding on the next delicacy to feed the stuffed spider. “ _Al, it’s too much._ ”

“ _Are you saying you don’t want more, Angel?_ ” Alastor growled, withdrawing from the spider as Angel heard him shuffle behind him, gasping as he felt the tip of the radio demon’s member pressed against his slick opening. Every part of Angel wanted to push back onto the Overlord, the feel Alastor inside him as he was pinned to the table, but the tentacle held the spider firmly in place. Alastor hummed, teasing the spider as he swept the outside, his hands once again gripping Angel’s waist firmly. “ _Is my cooking not good enough for you?_ ”

“ _It’s too good, Alastor._ ” Angel moaned, his hips moving involuntarily as he tried to encourage the radio demon to penetrate him, to fill up his other greedy mouth as the tentacle finally settled on a dish, sliding the bread pudding in front of the spider. The scent of cooked apple was the first scent to caress Angel’s senses and he nearly forgot the full feeling in his stomach as his mouth watered. Cinnamon, brown sugar, raisins…Angel drooled as he watched the tentacle slow dip the spoon into the dish, pulling out a still steaming helping of the dessert. Angel closed his eyes, nearly forgetting about Alastor’s throbbing dick against his ass as he waited for the warm pudding to be brought to his lips.

“ _Oh no, Angel._ ” The spider moaned with disappointment as he opened his eyes again, the spoon still being held just out of reach of his waiting mouth. He darted his tongue out, hoping to sample the delicious smells that accosted him, but the tentacle pulled the spoon away, denying the spider what he craved. Alastor also moved behind him, pressing his tip against the spider’s opening and Angel groaned, unable to take the punishment being dealt to him. “ _Beg for it._ ”

“ _Alastor, please._ ”

“ _You know that won’t do, mon Ange._ ” Angel moaned softly as the spoon was brought back to his lips and he felt Alastor push the slightest bit into him, but as soon as he opened his mouth, they both withdrew and the spider was left quivering as he groaned softly.

“ _Al, Daddy, please, Cazzo, I need more, Feed me por favor._ ” Angel pleaded, the tentacle around his own member squeezing him tightly as the spider squirmed, unable to help his movements. The appendage began to stroke him gently, only causing Angel to feel more desperate to be fed. _To be stuffed._ “ _Feed my hungry holes, please Daddy, I’m so hungry, fill me up._ ”

Angel moaned with delight as the spoon was shoved into his mouth, Alastor pushing himself inside in the same moment. The sweet caramel Alastor had dripped over the pudding clung to the roof of Angel’s mouth and the pieces of apple and bread melted in his mouth as Alastor thrusted into him. From the way the radio demon growled and panted, Angel knew that Alastor was more worked up than he would admit and the spider moaned loudly as the spoon was forced from his mouth with a soft ‘ _pop._ ’ He watched eagerly, hungrily as it was dipped back into the warm dessert and Angel groaned with broken moans as it was slowly brought back to his lips.

To be fed like this: Angel knew this was all Alastor trying to force the spider to gain weight, but if this was the heaven he had to look forward too, there was no need for force. To be fed the delicious dessert on one end, and to be mercilessly fucked on the other was all the motivation Angel needed to _want_ to eat. Alastor dug his hands into Angel’s waist more and the spider could feel as his precious blood began to soak his fur, sliding down his skin as the warm cinnamon pudding slid down his throat.

“ _Cazzo, papí, por favor, di piú!_ ” Angel begged, loving the growl as Alastor moved inside him faster, and a larger helping on the pudding was brought to his mouth. Angel devoured it eagerly, accepting his treat as the appendages around his body tightened as the spider felt his own orgasm nearing. The tentacle that pleasured him stroked his tip, encouraging the spider to release, to show Alastor how much he appreciated this meal.

“ _Fu-mmmph!”_ Angel’s cry was interrupted as the last of the bread pudding was shoved into his open mouth without the spoon this time, the spider shooting his seed all along the floor under the table. Alastor continued to fuck him mercilessly, and Angel was barely surprised when the tentacle continued to push its way down his throat, filling him, choking him. The spider’s full stomach turned as his gag reflex cause his throat to spasm around the dark tentacle but Alastor soon withdrew it, burying himself inside Angel as he finally came, moaning loudly behind the spider. Angel quivered in his bonds as he was pumped full of the radio demon’s cum, the bloated feeling in his stomach increasing as Alastor came inside him.

“ _Cazzo._ ” If not for Alastor’s waiting arms, Angel would have collapsed to the floor the moment the tentacles released him, and the spider was jello in the Overlord’s hands as Alastor lifted him into his arms, Angel in his lap as they sat down in the chair. Alastor took a deep breath before looking at Angel softly, the spider still panting and shaking as he tried to remember how to use his body. “ _Tha-thank you Smiles._ ”

“As I said, no charge of mine will starve.” Alastor grinned, and Angel chuckled happily, managing to wrap his four arms around the Overlord as he leaned back in the chair. Angel closed his eyes, burying his face into Alastor’s neck as he felt the radio demon’s member soften against his thigh. “I will not see you hurting yourself anymore.”

“Yes Da-”

“Use my name, Anthony.” Angel lifted his head slightly, but Alastor had his eyes closed, relaxed as he leaned back in the chair, his hand resting on Angel’s night gown. The spider couldn't help the slight smile that came to his face as he laid back down, burying his smile into the collar of his new owner.

“ _Yes, Alastor.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Angel was excited as he hung off Alastor’s arm, watching the rest of Pentagram city fall away beneath them as they rode the glass elevator up. Alastor had gotten them reservations at one of the fanciest restaurants in Pentagram City, one of the few that Lilith herself performed at. Alastor had said she wasn’t performing tonight, disappointing Angel slightly, but it was a treat in and of itself to be taken out like this.

“Ready, my lovely spider?” Alastor cooed, rubbing his hand around Angel’s plump rear. The spider blushed with the motion, squirming slightly as Alastor fondled him. The dress he wore was a lovely shade of pink, one of the few high class dresses that had managed to survive Valentino, with its plunging neckline and hip split on the left side. Angel filled the dress more now than he ever had with the moth and Alastor plucked at Angel’s underwear from where it sat revealed by the split. In the past few months, Alastor had successfully gotten Angel to gain weight, to the point Angel barely recognized himself anymore. He had curves in places he had never had any before, and he was…how did Vaggie say it? _Thick?_

“ _Always, Daddy._ ” Angel cooed, stepping off the elevator with the Overlord as they arrived at the rooftop dining space, and the host immediately began to guide them to a table near the edge. Angel’s blush deepened as Alastor pulled his seat out for him and the spider sat down, aware of all the eyes on him. He had never been here with Valentino, but it was possible that some of his old customers were important enough to get seats here. They were probably flabbergasted to not only see Angel’s new, curvier appearance, but to see him out with his new owner.

“We’ll both start with a glass of red, thank you.” Alastor hummed as the host nodded, quickly leaving to pass the message on to their server. The radio demon leaned across the table as he smiled coyly at the spider, Angel looking away in embarrassment. “Can I trust you to order for yourself, or do I need to do it for you?”

“I can do it, Alastor.” Angel whispered, looking down as he thumbed over the menu. There were no prices, _that he expected_ , but Angel also knew better than to try and find the smallest or cheapest meal. Alastor had shown his disdain for such behavior before, although the punishment had been quite _pleasurable._ Alastor had made it clear that he expected Angel to _eat_ , whether they were in the Hotel’s kitchen alone or on the highest sky rise in Hell. “Oh, they have pasta.”

“Feeling a bit homesick?” Alastor hummed, nodding as the server arrived with their wine, and Alastor picked up his glass, swirling the dark red liquid. The radio demon seemed pleased with the aroma as he sipped and Angel looked to his glass, unsure if he wanted to taste. Wine was not a drink he particularly preferred and Alastor knew that, which was probably the reason he had ordered both of their drinks. Angel gingerly picked up the glass, taking a slight sip as he felt Alastor’s foot brush against his own. Angel jumped slightly, almost spilling the wine onto his chest as the radio demon hummed again, the sound full of static. “Make sure you eat _well, mon meuf._ ”

“I will, Daddy.” Angel agreed, and the Overlord hummed, leaning back as Angel took another sip of the wine. It was smooth, and the drink sat heavily on Angel’s tongue as he drank, the tart taste dulled by the sweetness Angel was surprised to taste. He looked to the glass with a smile as he set it back down, their server coming to take their order.

Alastor ordered venison, rare of course, and Angel settled on the stuffed manicotti, looking out over the roof as the demon quickly slithered off to get their order to the kitchen as quickly as possible. Angel sighed as he looked out over the flickering lights, his thoughts returning to his time with Valentino. The moth had only taken Angel out to eat once and had forced the spider to subsist on one small appetizer and drinks, saying he didn’t want his favorite toy to ‘stop being sexy.’ Angel had been willing to do anything for Valentino then, and didn’t think much of being forced to diet. Even once it did start to bother him, it had become second nature. Even when he wanted to eat more, wanted to lash out against the moth, he found himself unable to.

It was only with Alastor’s forcible, and yet gentle coaching that Angel had found his appetite again and with it, his new appearance. He filled out his clothing more, even having to get Charlie to adjust his favorite jacket so he could keep wearing it. He had only put on 20 lbs. at most, but it was amazing to him what big difference that small amount made. The approving nods and hums from Alastor when he looked him over was all Angel needed to want to continue eating and gaining weight, and he found that Alastor enjoyed him much more now as well.

“Gentlemen.” Angel looked back to the table as his soup was slid in front of him, and from the scent and cheese on top, Angel recognized it as French onion. A basket of bread was placed between them and Angel hummed as he reached for a piece, barely able to contain his excitement. It was only Alastor’s amused chuckle that made the spider pause, and he noticed Alastor had no soup and was merely staring as Angel moved to enjoy his.

“No…no soup or salad?” Angel asked timidly, squirming slightly under the hungry gaze that Alastor watched him with. He dipped his bread into the warm liquid, the oseny smell of the onion caressing his nostrils as he broke the barrier of cheese. The radio demon hummed as he watched Angel bring the bread to his mouth, the spider loving the crunch of the bread’s hard crust and the soft way the wet interior melted against his tongue.

“Hmm, no. _You are both my appetizer and dessert, ma chérie._ ” Alastor cooed, and Angel felt his face grow warm with his blush as he dipped the bread again. He knew exactly what Alastor meant by his words: he would watch Angel eat now, hoping to arouse the spider with his gaze and encouraging touches, leave Angel wanting while they ate the main course, and Angel would be lucky if they made it out of the elevator before the Overlord ravaged him, praising him for eating so well. Ever since that first night, Alastor seemed to make it a game, a way for Angel to earn sex from the radio demon as he now never touched Angel unless the spider ate first. Angel was more than happy to oblige, loving the soft words of praise and encouragement Alastor would whisper to him while fucking him, always leaving the spider wanting _more._

Angel finished off his piece of bread, reaching for his spoon as he felt the first touch of Alastor’s Shadow under the table. The creature gripped Angel’s thighs firmly, rubbing its face against his thin tights as Angel dipped his spoon into the liquid, bringing the utensil to his mouth. The sharp bite of the onion, the soft warmth of the cheese all made the spider moan slightly as he held the soup in his mouth before swallowing, looking to meet Alastor’s gaze. The Overlord was leaning forward on the table, merely smiling as he watched the spider indulged himself, the Shadow running its hands and fingers along the spider’s legs as he ate.

“ _Delicious, mon ange?_ ” Alastor finally asked as Angel reached for another piece of bread, hoping to finish off his soup with the delicious fare. “Is it better than my cooking?”

“ _Nothing is better than your cooking._ ” Angel answered honestly, jumping slightly as the Shadow pressed its icy hand into his member. He was only slightly aroused, but this quickly changed as Alastor hummed with contentment and the creature began to stroke him under the table. Angel found his hand shaking as he brought the dipped slice to his mouth, and he merely sucked on the soft insides of the bread, doing his best to mute his own moans as the Shadow rubbed against his panties.

“You don’t have to-”

“Oh, what’s this? Alastor out with the toy he bought off me?” Angel quickly looked up as he heard Valentino walking towards them, the moth hanging off of Vox. The spider heard Alastor scowl as the pair approached them, his Shadow withdrawing from the spider as Angel set the bread down, looking to his empty soup bowl as the couple towered over him. “Fuck Angel, you really let yourself go. Never would let my sluts get that fat, Alastor. Can’t feel shit when fucking a bitch like that.”

Angel flinched as the moth called him fat, and he gripped his dress tightly under the table with his lower hands. _He wasn’t fat,_ Angel knew that, but hearing the word from the moth’s lips only made Angel more aware of his weight. He filled out this same dress more than he ever had with Valentino: _did it make him appear fat?_ Maybe he should have covered up more, not worn something so _revealing…_

“Your criticisms are both unnecessary and unwanted, Valentino.” Alastor replied smoothly, motioning the moth away as their server returned with their food. Angel barely looked up as his empty bowl of soup was traded for the stuffed manicotti, the meaty and saucy pasta making his mouth water. But the spider couldn’t find the strength to lift his fork as he heard Vox laugh, the TV demon clearly enjoying seeing Alastor upset.

“Alastor did always like fat bitches, Val, not for fucking though.” Vox cooed and Angel glanced up as he heard Alastor hum angrily, the radio demon now having closed his eyes as he maintained his smile. Val laughed at his lover’s words, clinging to his fellow Overlord tightly. “Bet he wants to balloon this one too until he tires of him and finds a new pig to fatten.”

“ _If you are quite done,_ ” Angel jumped with the static in Alastor’s voice, the glow in Alastor’s eyes dangerous as he glared at the pair and even Angel knew Alastor was resisting the desire to start a fight. Angel knew Alastor would if Vox and Val pushed him: the radio demon had no trouble making a scene, regardless of the scale of the location and was likely only attempting to hold back for Angel’s sake. A rooftop fight left too many chances for Angel to get hurt, and if nothing else, Alastor was very protective of his ‘current favorite.’ “ _I would like to enjoy my dinner with mon meuf. It would be **very disastrous** if we were interrupted._”

Valentino and Vox seemed to take the hint, beginning to walk away to their own table as Alastor returned his attention to his dinner, picking up his knife and fork as he cut into the still bleeding meat. Angel still stared down at his manicotti, his stomach doing flips as he tried to summon the willpower to eat. Vox’s and Val’s words still swam in his thoughts and he could feel the tears welling in his eyes as he stared at the dinner he had been so excited for.

“Angel,” Angel looked up as he heard Alastor say his name softly, and he met Alastor’s soft gaze with his own. The radio demon had set down his fork and was reaching for the spider’s hand, and Angel gave it, allowing Alastor to squeeze it slightly. “I apologize for the interruption to our meal.”

“It’s not ya fault, Smiles. Not like ya knew they’d be here too.” Angel tried to smile, forcing himself to pick up his fork with his free hand. He pressed it down into the noodle casing, watching as the creamy filling poured out as he broke its prison. Angel could smell the veal and peppers, and he felt his appetite slowly returning as he slid the meat onto his fork. “I just needed a moment, I can’t wait to try it.”

“Alright, _mon ange._ ” Alastor conceded, sliding his hand away as Angel brought the food to his lips. His stomach was still doing flips, but he forced the morsel into his mouth anyway. The smooth texture of the veal, the béchamel sauce that hid the sharp taste of the green and red peppers: Angel forced himself to focus on the amazing textures and tastes that assaulted his mouth. He couldn’t, wouldn’t let Valentino get to him, not after he had come so far with Alastor.


	3. Chapter 3

Alastor hummed with annoyance as he worked on his venison, watching as Angel forced himself to eat the manicotti. It was clear the moth and tv’s ridicule of the spider’s weight had bothered Angel more than the spider was willing to admit and it annoyed Alastor more than he wanted to show. He glanced over to where the Overlords sat, Val still in Vox’s lap as they lounged in one of the booths. Alastor scoffed as he watched Vox feed the moth some fruit off of a tray: only uncultured _swine_ like him would fail to see the beauty in Angel’s new curves and Alastor tapped his foot against the floor quietly.

His Shadow rose again, sliding its way back to the spider and Alastor closed his eyes as he heard Angel jump, lifting another piece of meat to his mouth. The Overlord sighed with the warm chewy texture of his rare meat, humming with delight as the blood slid down his throat. Not as satisfying as meat from a fresh kill, but only high class spaces like this could provide such a nice substitute. Alastor watched as Angel let out a shaky sigh, his lower hands gripping his dress tightly as the radio demon’s Shadow renewed its assault of him.

“ _Angel~_ ” Alastor cooed, stabbing another piece of his dinner as his Shadow pressed its face into Angel’s partially erect member, and the radio demon dragged his tongue along the piece of meat. The creature mimicked his movement, Angel shivering as it dragged its icy tongue along the spider, and Alastor’s smiled widened as he slid the meat into his mouth. “ _You should look happier when you eat._ ”

“Yes, Alastor.” Angel moaned slightly, cutting off another piece of the manicotti as he stuffed the pasta into his mouth and the Overlord hummed contently. He knew it would take more than this to bring Angel’s spirits up and Alastor’s eyes darted over as he saw Val and Vox stand, the pair fondling and groping each other as they made their way to the restrooms. A dark idea entered into Alastor’s mind and he quickly stood, offering his hand to the confused spider as he withdrew his Shadow.

“Come with me.” Alastor commanded and Angel nodded, taking his hand as Alastor followed behind the moth and TV. There were only three restrooms each with their own door, but the radio demon knew from experience that sounds travelled between the rooms well. He swung Angel into the tiny space as he closed and locked the door behind himself, already loosening his bowtie as the spider towered over him in confusion.

“Al, wha-” But Angel’s words were halted as they heard Val’s moans in the room next to them and Alastor growled as he dropped his coat to the floor, grabbing Angel’s face roughly as a portal appeared behind the spider. His tentacles quickly wrapped themselves around the spider, binding Angel’s arms as they lifted and spread his legs. Alastor gripped Angel’s waist tightly as he pressed himself between the spider’s thick thighs, loving the feel of his spider beneath him.

“ _I intend to show that moth just how wrong he is about you._ ” Alastor cooed, sliding his hand along Angel’s inner thigh and earning himself a loud moan from the spider’s lips. The Overlord chuckled as he heard Val’s sounds stop in the room next to him and his laughter only increased when he heard Vox’s growl. “ _Help me put them to shame, would you?_ ”

“ _Anything for you, Daddy~_ ” Angel moaned loudly and Alastor nodded, leaning over the spider as he pressed his hand against the spider’s panties. Angel moaned again as the tentacles tightened their hold on him, spreading his legs more as Alastor ripped away the thing material protecting the spider from him. He offered Angel his gloved hand, encouraging the spider to suck on the digits as he looked to the wall separating the couples.

“ _NOW,_ ” Alastor spoke loudly, ensuring that Vox and Val would be able to hear him in the room over. “Time to _INDULGE_ and _SAVOR_ this meal. Would hate for it to end so soon.”

“ _Fuck off Alastor, you’re not fooling anyo-_ ” But Vox’s voice was soon drowned out as Alastor pressed his fingers to Angel’s opening, the spider pulling against his bonds slightly. Angel continued to pant and moan as Alastor worked him knowingly, reaching with his free hand to release his own growing erection from its prison. The Overlord chuckled as he heard Val’s gasp of surprise, although he failed to catch what the two Overlords whispered to one another as he prepped the spider to receive him.

“ _Al, fuck, feed me._ ” Angel begged and Alastor released his own member as he snapped, summoning the spider’s half eaten plate of food from the table outside. The radio demon hummed as he motioned for one of his tentacles to feed the spider and Angel hummed with delight as another bite of the Manicotti was gently but firmly pressed into his mouth, some of the white sauce dripping down the spider’s face. Alastor quickly reached up to catch it, sliding the filling back into the spider’s waiting lips.

“ _Don’t waste a drop, mon meuf._ ” Alastor cooed, finally removing his fingers as he pressed himself against Angel’s opening, once again gripping the spider’s waist tightly. He slowly began to push himself inside, his tentacle pausing with the next bite as Angel moaned loudly, his eyes fluttering as he arched in his bonds. Alastor chuckled as he heard Val’s moans start again from beyond the wall, louder and more insistent than they had been the first time.

“ _Dear Lucifer, yes, Fuck me, Voxxy!_ ” Alastor chuckled as Angel continued to moan and squirm in his grasp. Moans and cries for show, nothing more. Alastor sighed deeply as he hilted inside his spider, pausing to allow Angel another bite of his dinner as he grinded himself against his pet. He’d take Angel’s honest grunts and moans any day over the obvious fakeness of Val’s. All to feed that TV’s ego: none of it to make him a better lover than Alastor and the thought made the radio demon smile.

“ _Would you like **more,** mon Ange~?_” Alastor cooed, rubbing his hands along Angel’s sides as he watched the spider chew his food, swallowing the morsel with a loud gasp, straining against his bonds as he tried to both encourage the Overlord to feed him and fuck him. Alastor couldn’t help his amusement as he leaned over his spider, motioning the tentacle to wait as he teased Angel. “ _Come now, Angel I want to hear you ask for it._ ”

“ _Cazzo, Daddy, feed me, stuff all my hungry holes!_ ” Angel begged, and Alastor gripped his waist more firmly as the spider tried to move against Alastor on his own, tightening his hold on Angel’s other limbs. Angel moaned loudly in frustration, looking to the Overlord with desperation in his half-closed eyes. “ _Feed me, fuck me, please Alastor! Make me your fat bitch, fuck me till I can’t move!_ ”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Alastor quickly pulled back before slamming himself back into his lovely spider, allowing the tentacle to stuff Angel’s mouth at the same moment. He once again heard Val’s moans pause as Angel’s rose, the spider’s muffled moans still louder than the moth’s fake ones. Alastor even allowed a sound of his own to flow from his lips, truly aroused by Val and Vox’s confusion and annoyance. Knowing that they could hear him and Angel, confused by whether Alastor was actually fucking the spider or that Angel was _really good_ at faking it, the radio demon growled as he gripped Angel’s waist tighter.

“ _Cazzo, Al, I can’t!_ ” Angel cried out and Alastor lifted the spider from the embrace of his extra appendages, slamming Angel into the wall that separated them from the other Overlords. Angel wasted no time in wrapping all of his limbs around Alastor as the radio demon fucked him into the wall, unable to help his amusement as he heard Vox press Valentino into the same wall. “ _Fuck, Alastor!_ ”

“ _Yes, Anthony, tell me how good it feels~_ ” Alastor encouraged, pressing Angel into the wall more as he heard Val’s sounds start up again, although this time they sounded more honest than his earlier moans and cries.

“ _Fuck, Vox, not, Fuck!_ ”

“ _Alastor, Cazzo, don’t stop!_ ”

“ _Vox, just-Ah~! Fuck~_ ”

For a moment, Alastor wondered if the wall would be able to handle the beating they were giving it, able to hear as both Angel and Valentino were bounced off the wall as their respective lovers fucked them. He knew Vox probably had the power to fuck Valentino through the wall, and Angel had the weight to break it from their side, but the radio demon couldn’t convince himself to move the spider as he fucked Angel more violently, his antlers growing in his mania. All that mattered was being better than Vox, and making Angel louder than that _damn moth._

“ _Alastor, fuck, I can’t!_ ” Angel moaned, digging his nails into Alastor’s shirt as he ripped tiny holes into the clothing, Angel’s upper hands gripping the back of Alastor’s head tightly as the radio demon moved faster. The radio demon only growled in response, digging his hands into Angel’s thick waist until he felt blood and he bit the spider’s shoulder, causing Angel to cry out more. “ _Al! I’m gonna~!_ ”

“ _Fuck Voxxy, I’ll~!_ ” Alastor growled as he heard Valentino’s words, moving faster as he drank from Angel’s wound. _He would make Angel come first:_ there was no way he was going to lose to that damn Tv.

“ _Cazzo!”_ Alastor felt as the spider’s member erupted between them, covering both Alastor’s shirt and his own dress in his fluids as he moaned, shivering in Alastor’s arms as the radio demon continued fucking him, stroking for his own release. He heard as Valentino orgasmed as well, smirking as he continued pounding Angel into the wall, satisfied that he had outperformed the TV demon.

“ _Fuck….Alastor…fill me up…please._ ” Angel panted, shivering from his own orgasm as Alastor gripped him tighter, growling as he felt his own approaching. Angel seemed to sense the change too, his moans growing more insistent as he tried to encourage the Overlord to climax. “ _Feed me, Alastor, I need your love inside me._ ”

“ _Gimme me your babies, Voxxy._ ” Alastor rolled his eyes, slowing down slightly as he heard Valentino’s words. Having Angel climax before Valentino was one thing, but he would make sure Vox came before he did. It seemed that Vox had the same idea, forcing Alastor to chuckle as he heard Valentino complain. “ _What the fuck, Vox? Fuck me!_ ”

“Well, _Mon ange~?”_ Alastor cooed, taking a deep breath as he fought to hold off his own orgasm, sliding his fingers back into Angel’s mouth. The spider sucked on them hungrily, and the radio demon moaned loudly, resisting the urge to pound himself into Angel again. Angel’s tongue danced between the digits, soaking Alastor’s glove with his saliva. “What would you have me do? Shall I feed my hungry spider? Stuff you until you can take no more?”

“Pwease Alithither.” Angel moaned around the radio demon’s fingers and Alastor chuckled, adjusting his grip on the spider as he began to fuck him again, pounding Angel’s body into the wall. He pulled his fingers from Angel’s mouth as the spider began to pant and moan loudly again, clinging to Alastor as the radio demon sought his own release, Vox be damned. He had already proven himself the better lover, and that alone he could rub into the TV demon’s face once they left the room.

“ _Either fuck off or fuck me!_ ” Alastor laughed loudly as he heard the pair fight, Val clearly upset as Vox tried to hold out against Alastor. The radio Overlord looked up to his panting spider, grinning broadly at the look of wanton lust, of pure pleasure as Angel moaned, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feel of Alastor loving him. Alastor felt his orgasm building again and he pressed himself into the spider more, allowing his own sounds to be heard with Angel’s.

“ _Let me hear your voice, mon cher._ ” Alastor begged, touching his hand to Angel’s lips as he felt his climax grow closer. “ _Serenade me with those dulcet tones as I fill you, mon ange~_ ”

“ _Cazzo, Alastor, I’m gonna!_ ”

“ _Yes, Anthony, cum with me, show me how much you enjoy me feeding you~_ ” Alastor cooed, slamming the spider into the wall as he erupted inside him, feeling as Angel came a second time, covering both of their outfits more. He gripped the spider’s waist tightly as he filled him, grunting as he thrusted, ensuring to stuff his spider as much as possible. Angel clung to Alastor uselessly, his body shaking from the double orgasms as Alastor heard Valentino angrily exit the stall next to them.

Alastor couldn’t help his chuckle as he heard Vox leave shortly after, mumbling and cursing under his breath as he followed after the moth. Alastor sighed happily as he uncoupled from the spider, slowly lowering Angel to the floor. He waved his hand over their clothing, cleaning away the spider’s fluid as he picked his jacket up from the floor, quickly fastening it over his shirt again. Angel was still leaning against the bathroom wall for support and Alastor beamed at the sight, his heart swelling with pride.

“Well, shall we?” Alastor offered his hand to the spider and Angel took it, letting Alastor help him stand. As they walked out of the bathroom and back to their table, Alastor couldn’t help the snarky smile he gave to Vox as they passed by his booth with Val. The moth was sulking away from the TV demon and Vox growled as Alastor walked by, the radio demon’s hand still on Angel’s exposed hip. Their server met them at the table, taking away both of their plates as the pair sat back down.

“May I interest you in some dessert?” The demon offered and Alastor shrugged as he looked to his beautiful spider.

“I am quite alright, although I believe _mon cher_ might find something he’d like.” Alastor offered and Angel nodded, looking over the dessert menu the server held for him and selecting something to eat. The Overlord hummed contently as the server rushed off, brushing his foot against Angel’s leg to get the spider’s attention. “Though perhaps my sweet tooth will return once we are back home, _non_?”

“ _Hopefully._ ” Angel agreed, his face flushing as he lifted the rest of his wine to his lips and Alastor sighed, looking up to the night sky above them. It was never as beautiful as the one he used to look up at while alive, but having Angel there made it slightly better than normal. Alastor already knew Angel was not like his other cohorts, and he was excited to see how far he could take this before he got bored of the spider. _If he got bored._

“We’ll see, _mon ange._ ”


End file.
